paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons (Payday 2)/WPMechanics
|Edit this tab}} Displayed statistics The following statistics are displayed in the inventory screens: Total ammo Total ammo is the maximum ammunition reserve the player can hold for this weapon at any time. This includes the rounds in the magazine, i.e. a weapon with an ammo readout of / carries rounds in total, of them are loaded in the initial magazine and are in reserve. Modifications affecting magazine size do not affect a weapon's total ammo count. Damage The amount of damage dealt in a single hit to an enemy's health, which can be affected by several factors such as skills/perks or body part damage multipliers. Shooting an enemy in the head more often than not deals increased stopping power. The headshot modifiers scale according to the currently chosen difficulty. Unless modified with Slugs and HE rounds, shotguns shoot a number of pellets instead of a single bullet and any single pellet landed deals full listed damage. Damage from multiple pellets hitting the same enemy will not stack. Accuracy All firearms in PAYDAY 2 with the exception of launchers, flamethrowers, bows, and crossbows use a hitscan mechanic which technically does not fire actual bullets, but instead produces hits randomly inside a weapon's coded cone of fire, which expands as the aimed range increases. All shotguns are also hitscan unless HE Rounds are used. A high accuracy rating reduces weapon spread while low accuracy results in bullets hitting randomly from where the gun is aimed. Thus, higher accuracy increases the effective range of the weapon and helps with ammo conservation while lower accuracy increases the likelihood of shots landing randomly at longer distances. Low accuracy is generally undesirable for most weapons, though benefits shotguns due to the widened pellet spread making it easier to hit clusters of targets within range. Accuracy is improved while aiming down the sight or the scope. This, however, takes time, reduces the field of vision, and slows the player down. Accuracy is capped at . Stability Stability reduces recoil. Each shot shakes the weapon and affects player's aim temporarily. The lower the weapon's stability, the more it is a problem and the more time player must adjust their aim while shooting or wait for the weapon to stabilize. Stability is less important in weapons with low rates of fire. Stability is capped at . Concealment Higher concealment reduces the player's detection risk, thereby increasing the amount of time NPCs and cameras need to detect the player. An increase of one point of concealment decreases detection by more than one point unless the concealment value is already very high. Detection risk has its maximum and minimum levels and can be additionally affected by armor and skills. Threat When firing at enemies, they sometimes dive for cover instead of returning fire. Higher threat increases the chance of this. This is useful when trying not to get overwhelmed, but can make it harder to actually hit enemies. The threat does not affect the chances of enemies targeting the player when fired upon. The threat does not affect the chance of making an enemy surrender, nor does it affect one's ability to control civilians. Furthermore, it has absolutely no use during stealth. Most silenced weapons have a threat of zero. Rate of fire Rate of fire determines how quickly a weapon fires during automatic fire, expressed in rounds per minute. A higher rate of fire contributes to more damage per second, but combined with low stability makes for more problematic aiming, which in turn can offset effective damage output and waste ammo. The rate of fire of semi-automatic weapons, such as most pistols, is additionally restricted by how fast the player can click, so its benefit depends on the player and weapon. Reload time As of Update 124, this statistic is now displayed in the Inventory. The time it takes to reload a weapon varies, and is modified by skill bonuses and whether or not a given reload is considered to be tactical reload (see below). In the infoboxes on individual weapon pages, and below, the reload time is given as tt / ee when tactical reloads are available, the first number being the tactical reload time and the second being the empty-chamber reload time. Typical reload times * Most pistols have a reload time of 1.4 / 2.1-2.2 seconds, while all akimbo pistols have a reload time of 3.17 / 4.00 seconds. * SMGs have the largest range of reload times, from 1.51 / 2.48 seconds (CMP) to 2.05 / 4.35 seconds (Jacket's Piece). * Assault rifles range from 2 / 3 to 2.8 / 3.9. * LMGs on average, excluding the RPK, have a reload time of about 6 seconds. Tactical reloads Magazine-fed weapons (be they external magazines, such as automatic pistols and assault rifles, or internal magazines, such as Reinfeld 880 and the Locomotive 12G shotguns and the Repeater 1874 sniper, but not revolvers except the Peacemaker .45, or belt-fed LMGs) can do what is called a "tactical" reload. This is a reload done before the weapon has completely run out of ammo, leaving the chamber loaded when changing the magazine. This eliminates the need to manually charge the weapon, saving about a second over the reload time with an empty chamber. The manual charging of the weapon is visible as an extra animation after the new magazine is inserted. Interrupting reloads Reloads may be interrupted by briefly sprinting (unless you have the Ghost's Parkour skill under the Artful Dodger subtree), executing a melee attack, or switching weapons. Interrupting the reload of a shotgun with an internal magazine (e.g., the Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G) or the leaves you with a partial reload and the ability to fire immediately. For these weapons, besides the means described above, you may also interrupt the reload by briefly holding the left mouse button. This does not immediately fire the weapon; you need to click the button a second time to fire. Skills affecting reload time The following skills can reduce your reload time for particular weapons: *Shotgun CQB (Enforcer Shotgunner tier 2) increases shotgun reload speed by 15% basic, by an additional 35% when aced. *Desperado Aced (Fugitive Gunslinger tier 3) increases pistol reload speed by 50%. Also applies to akimbo pistols. *Aggressive Reload (Mastermind Sharpshooter tier 3) increases reload speed of SMGs, Assault Rifles, and Sniper Rifles by 15% basic, by 100% upon a headshot in single fire mode when aced. *Lock N' Load Aced (Engineer Oppressor tier 3) increases reload speed of SMGs, Assault Rifles, and LMGs by up to 100% upon killing 2 enemies, this bonus is reduced by 1% for every bullet above 20 in the magazine, down to a minimum of 40%. *Bloodthirst Aced (Fugitive Brawler tier 2) increases reload speed of all weapons by 50% upon a melee kill. *Inspire (Mastermind Medic tier 4) increases reload speed of all weapons by 20% when shouted at. Undisplayed statistics The following statistics are used in the game but not displayed in the inventory screens. Falloff range Shotguns deal full damage out to a certain range (that varies for each ammo type) and after that damage falls gradually to zero at the ammo type's range limit. For example, the standard shotgun ammo deals 100% damage out to 20 meters, falling to zero damage at 50 meters. Combined with most shotguns being inherently inaccurate (unless modified for a high-accuracy build, of course) these ranges limit a shotgun's effectiveness against distant targets. If a shotgun is fired at a target way past its coded maximum range, hits will not register at all. Flechette, Dragon's Breath, HE and AP Slug special ammo types will increase the falloff range as described on the Ammunition page. Headshots Headshot multipliers vary depending on enemy and difficulty. See the Enemies (Payday 2) page or individual Special Enemy pages for more information. Shots at an enemy's head will always deal additional damage (exception: Hoxton Revenge's informant with armor). Shotguns fire a number of pellets with each shot; if any single pellet hits an enemy's head it will do full headshot damage to that enemy. (If more than one pellet hits the enemy, no extra damage is done.) The second perk Helmet Popping for all decks increases your headshot damage by 25%. Critical Hits Critical hits are shots that deal an additional headshot multiplier (exception: Bulldozer x5), that can stack with doing a headshot. There are two separate ways to trigger a critical hit: Low Blow and Unseen Strike. The skill Low Blow provides up to a 30% chance for any shot fired by the player to be a critical hit. Critical hits and headshots are stacked multiplicatively, allowing massive damage to be dealt with a single headshot that's also critical. Suppressors Suppressor (a.k.a. silencer) barrel extensions and suppressed barrels reduce or eliminate the chance that NPCs will detect shots fired. Normally, the detection radius for a suppressed weapon is 0 meters (undetectable), though some weapon shots can be detected up to 1 meter away. Firing modes There are two firing modes in the game: full-auto and semi-auto. In full-auto mode, the weapon is able to shoot continuously by holding down the fire button. In semi-auto mode, each click of the fire button fires one shot. If a weapon is not locked to one of the two modes, the player can switch between the two modes by pressing v on PC. The player's HUD will indicate which firing mode the player's weapon is currently using. Weapons with the Auto Fire mod equipped are locked to full-auto mode. Weapons with the Single Fire mod equipped are locked to semi-auto mode. If one of a weapon's mode indicators appears red, it means that the weapon is incapable of using that mode, be it locked to a single mode by default or via an attachment. Armor Piercing Capability Certain heavily armored enemies, such as Maximum Force Responders and Shields have protective equipment that made them bulletproof to most attacks from the front. Note that despite their appearance, Bulldozers do not, in fact, have armor in a game-mechanics sense and instead have a huge number of hitpoints coupled to a huge headshot damage bonus. Weapons that can pierce the bulletproof armors are shotguns with AP Slug Special Ammo, Dragon's Breath Special Ammo, Flechette Special Ammo (although they will not pierce shields), sniper rifles, and the 5/7 AP pistol. These weapons can also pierce thin walls and damage enemies behind them. Some skills and perks will also give normal weapons a chance to pierce bulletproof armor to do damage: * Rogue's final perk Killer Instinct, in which will gives a 25% chance to pierce armor for all weapons. * Grinder's fifth perk Endorphins and it's last perk Euphoria granting a combined 30% chance. * Technician's aced Surefire, which gives a 100% chance to pierce armor for all weapons. In general, aiming for the head remains approximately 4x more efficient. Utilising Surefire and Body Expertise, however, can be very effective for less accurate weapons, since you can then aim for the center of mass and still do about 75% of the damage. Ammo Pickup Rate The Ammo Pickup rate affects how many bullets will be replenished in a single ammo pickup (Ammo pickups are small ammo boxes dropped by enemies when they die). The Walk-in Closet Perk increases the ammo pickup rate for all weapons to 135%, while the skill Fully Loaded Aced increases it to 175% of the normal rate. The perk and skill do NOT stack, Fully Loaded will simply overwrite the Perk. Certain weapons are hard-coded with a modified pickup rate (usually of 0, meaning each pickup restores exactly 0 units of "ammo") to reduce or nullify their ability to ever replenish spent ammo from drops, usually as a mean of balance. The OVE9000 Saw, HRL-7, Pistol Crossbow, Plainsrider Bow, and every weapon from the Gage Chivalry Pack all have an ammo pickup rate of 0, meaning they can never replenish any ammo from pickups. Ammo Pickup Modifier Certain unique mods that alter the weapon behavior like the DMR Kit of the Gewehr 3 also overrides the skill's/perk's effect. Category:Support Pages